love triangle
by crypticguy
Summary: hey peeps this is my first fan fic i hope you enjoy plz review this for me Raven and Alexander have a massive fight but Raven has a dirty little secret that she is keeping from him...
1. Chapter 1

"stop i did not cheat on you" i cried

"like hell you dirty little bitch i know u love trevor just say it for gods sake!" alexander yelled

"no it never happened ok you have changed bloody hell what is your problem huh" i said

"you are my god damn problem" alexander said

it was a long night of fighting the next day i marched up to trevor and said "what did you do why did you tell him it was our little secret"

he calmly replied "i did not spill the beans on us ok baby"

"ok thanks i wonder how he found out about us" i responded

"i don't really know" he said

i spent the whole day thinking how did he know or was i just dreaming so when the bell rang i raced home got dressed in my sexyist outfit and headed up to the mansion i knocked on the huge wooden door when alexander opened up and his jaw dropped to the floor


	2. Chapter 2

alexander finally says " wow what brought this on"

"well just to show you that i only love u and i would never do this for trevor ok baby" i responded.

he smiles and kissed me we both enter the house he takes my coat and we both start to walk up the stairs and he holds my hand when we reach his room he kissed me again.

then alexander said to me "god i love u"

"aww i love u to" i said trying not cry

when we got in to his room he picks me up holds my necks with one arm and legs with the other he puts me on the bed and goes and shuts the door he takes off his shirt and i removed my black lacy top i touch his hard chest and he held me like no other.

then alexander calmly spoke with his dreamy voice "i can't do this im gonna hurt you doing this not right".

"i don't care please to this for me i love u i will always love you i want to do this with u and only u" i responded.

"ok i will i love you too" he said in a sexy voice.

what happened that night was the best night ever i will never forget it.

i think to my self _now then i that was alexander taking care of finally he now does not have a clue about me trevor _

the next day i walk up to trevor ans said in a happy voice "alexander does not have a clue aboput us now"

trevor says with a voice so happy " thanks goodness he does not know i was freaking out how did u get him to believe you my sexy monster girl? "

"well to put a long story short i sleeped with him" i responded

trevors face was shocked then happy

then he finally spoke "you go monster girl god i love you"

" i love u too" i said back to him i gave him a fast kiss and walk off to class


	3. Chapter 3

i was sitting in the last class of the day when I got a text from Alexander HEY BABY THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT I HOPE WE CAN DO IT AGAIN TO NIGHT my heart sank i sent him back I CANT COME TONIGHT I HAVE GOT TO GO TO AUNT LIBBYS TONIGHT SORRY BABY.

i thought to myself _oh shit I have to sneak out to go see Trevor but wat does Alexander do when im not there? oh well i going to have sex Trevor tonight_

so when the bell rang I raced to see Trevor and I said to him "hey sexy i missed u today im looking forward to tonight".

he gave me a long kiss and responded "I am to what about Alex huh ".

"I told him I am going to aunt libbys"

"oh ok monstergirl come over for dinner".

"alright" I gave him a kiss that lasted for ever I raced home and got dressed in a black lace dress with a blood-red coat, black lipstick with red lip liner, black nail polish and hot pink with black striped heels.

at that moment door bell rang and I raced down the stairs toe find it was Trevor waiting for me and he had a black limo waiting for us. Trevor was so hot and sexy in his black silk suit and to I was shocked that he died his black with a red fringe he gave me a long kiss hello and we both got in to the limo and he told me we going out for dinner to hasty's. I so happy we sat at hasty's for a good hour and then we got up and left to trevors house hes parents had gone out for the night .so picked me up and carried me up the the stairs and when we got in to his room i began to take off his shirt as he took off my dress and he turned off the lights and he pressed his hot chest against mine.

what happened that night i never forget it was so much better then the last night with Alexander i hoped to god that it would never end i cant believe im thinking this but _i might not love alexander anymore i am falling in love with trevor ._

that was the first time ever i had said i love someone and ment it i actully love trevor

i cant wait to go see trevor again tommorrow while alexander is out with jagger i have another great night with trevor thankgoodness it is friday and i can stay at trevors the whole night if i want to and i want to i returned home for about four hours and then raced over to trevors house he meet me at the door and he even made my dinner we had a chicken stir fry i did not ever know he could cook he said to "did you have fun last night'' i replied "yes i did i was realy fun i cant to do it again tonight"

when i had said that he stood up and escorted me to his room where he took off his shirt and i removed my dress and had taking off his pants he laid me down on the bed and started to kiss my neck i moaned like i never had before and agian i had the best night ever i cant to have a night with alexander tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

i had woke up next to trevor and was wondering _what the hell was i doing this guy is a pig his room is meessy as hell he left his dirty jocks on the floor _i got up and wrote him a letter.

_trevor, _

_ i hate to do this but this relation ship is not gonna work you are a dirty pig _

_ i dont know what i was thinking i hope that we can still be freinds_

_ sincerly raven xoxo _

i got dressed a snuck out of his house i raced home and slept till about five in afternoon and woke up to a text from alexander which said DID U HAVE A GOOD TIME AND UR AUNT LIBBYS COME AND C ME I JUST WOKE BABE I MISS U HEAPS XOXOXO

i got dressed in black jeans with holes in them and safty pins and a black nosferatu shirt and got on my bike and rode up to alexanders house when i got there i knocked on the door and there he was my black prince waiting for me at the door he held his arm out and he walk me in to the dinning room were his creepy butler had laid out a meal for me and gothic prince

he said to me his voice as magical as can be "so did you have a good time at your aunt libbys "

"yes i did" i replied

"realy just did you go to the coffin club"

"oh yes i did why"

"because i was there all weekend and i did not see you and then i rang your aunt libby and she said u were not going till next month"

"oh yea i was there i told her not to tell anyone that i was there"

"ok then so i called your phone it was funny trevor answered your phone why would he have your phone"

"oh about that ok listain but dont get angry i was so mad at you for thinking that you hated me and so i kinda stayed the night a trevors but nothing happened i swear"

"you did what" his voice so loud i thought that the mansion was gonna cave in

"u said you that you was not gonna get angry"

"i think you better leave now goodbye raven"

i had left the mansion knowing that could never return

about a month went by when i got a text from alexander COME AND SEE ME PLZ WE NEED TO TALK

i went up to the mansion and i was thinking _i hope he does not leave me _i got there and i knocked on the door and there alexander was with an axe and blood stained hands

i asked him "what did you do?"

"i killed trevor"

"what why did you do that?"

"so then he cant have you only i can" he said with evil looking grin

"what !"

"im sorry but this way it is better"

"what no it is not "

"ok then"

"ok"

that day i will never look at alexander the same way again

**im sorry it took a long time to post up again i need to get my lazy ass to get on a computer and post again alright cya all keep reading**


	5. Chapter 5

that night i woke up with the sound off me screaming for my life and mum and dad rushed in and asked me

''what wrong honey''

i confessed what alexander did they told me to call police in the morning.

that morning i woke up and rushed to the phone and called the police and told them that alexander was vampire and that he had killed trevor

the police just laughed at me and hung up i felt my heart be crushed the sound of the dial tone.

i got up screaming my head off i ran up to my room and grabed my shotgun a ran up to the mansion i banged on the door till alexander opened he asked me

"what do you want"

i pulled out me shot gun and shot him in the face.

"hahahaha i am still alive " he said

"aww come on for real fml"

"yep bitch u cant get away from me so you are mine forever"

"oh yeah well guess what" i said as i tried to get out the container of garlic.

he steped toward me and at that moment i had found the garlic and held it out he started to gasp as he fell to the ground i held the garlic to his face i watched as the love of my life slowly started to die, i just was standing there waiting for him to die i started to fall to my knees and screamed "what have i done !" i ran home crying into the house and up the stairs i never left my room for a whole month

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER I WAS UP ALL NIGHT THINKING WHAT I CAN WRITE ABOUT ALSO I AM GONNA WRITE ANOTHER STORY SO KEEP REVIEWING THIS AND INBOX ME IF U HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS CRYPTIC :) **


	6. Chapter 6

a month later i heard i a tap tap tap on my window at first i thought i was jagger so i opened my bed room window and then sat back on my bed as that bat came in to my room i closed my eyes and opened them and there he was alexander then he came closer to me and said.

"im back you fucking bitch"

screamed out for help but no one came.

i said to him "what do you want"

he replied to me "you i want you i cheated on me and then treid to fucking kill me what is up with that

i tried to reason with him but you can never reason with a vampire.

the fight we had that night lasted in till four in the morning i woke covered in sweet and with brusies on my face and arms and legs i thought to my self shit what did i do last night i treid to cover my bruises with make up and i came down and mum said to me "what is that on your face."

i must of forgot to cover the brusie on my face i quikly said "i fell down the stairs last night"

she replied "oh ok then".

she handed me my lunch and bag and i left for school i raced to the bus and got on the bus arived at the school. i got off and walked to my locker i opened it and a note fell out i began to read it the note said IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I DID TREVOR. i treid to tear up the note as fast as i could i shut my locker and ran in to the toilets and cried into the whole first period i got up and removed my tears walked into my next class. i sat down and i screamed i made the teacher jump i said "sorry i thought i saw someone who is dead" she said "ok" i resumed the rest of the day till that night i broke down crying i never left the house for another week'


	7. Chapter 7

i finally came out of my room and walked down the stairs to the bathroom and i looked in the mirror to find a ghost looking at me i screamed and broke the mirror then the ghost walked towards me and i looked at the darkened figure and then it spoke

"raven plz help me pass to the light" said the ghost

"who are you" i said to the figure of a man

"i think you know who i am it is trevor"

i screamed "what why did come to me"

i spent that day talking to trevor

i returned to the mansion then at that moment justr before i knocked a man came towards me and then i found that it was alexanders brother we had a long chat telling me that "alexander is a very protective person he will kill someone if they got to close to his partner"i slowy backed away from the mansion then turned and ran over to jaggers club where i found luna and told her what has happened to trevor then her lovely eyes turned bloood red then she ran and found jagger and told him he rushed over to me and asked me where alexander was i told him he would be at the mansion jagger raced out of the club and straight to the mansion and to this day i never could understand what jagger did to him but from that day on alexander was acting stranger than he normal is but i can forgive him

**I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE GETING SMALLER BUT THEY R WORTH IT**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER AND THE LAST CHAPTER SO I HOPE U ENJOY :)**

i began to think what my life would be like if i leave alexander so that night i got out my black dress with fish net stockings i walked over to the mansion and i knocked on the door alexander opened up the door he asked me "what is wrong".

i started to cry as i said " i cant do this anymore u killed trevor and u changed and i cant give my life to someone i dont love i fell in love with jagger he treats me with respect"

he eyes grow to a sadness "i am really sorry baby i dont understand how we let it get so out of hand"

"i know babe but i need to leave you".

he finally let me leave him i had spent a whole two years in love with this man

i got i touch with the ghost of trevor and told him he said "i can know part from this land".

i was so happy and sad but i got to talk to jagger and he asked me out i finally got to be with jagger he turned me and so far i have lived wit h him for about three years now i never would go back to a mortal.

**I HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING AS I HAVE WRITING ABOUT THIS AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE INBOXED ME ABOUT THIS THANKS **

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR XOXOXO :)**


End file.
